Column hung shoring systems typically include a number of brackets mounted to the columns or walls of a building or other structures being built. A temporary slab support structure is then built between the brackets. This type of system is used to carry the load of a slab to be poured on the columns or walls, thus eliminating the need to re-shore under a relatively new slab and floors below which allows work to be done on these floors to speed up construction. For example, beams can be laid across two parallel rows of brackets and joists added between the beams. Such a structure can then be used, for example, to support a form for pouring a concrete floor or as scaffolding to facilitate other types of construction. The brackets and other temporary structure are later removed and the brackets may be re-used. The space under the floor is kept open, enabling workers easy access for other work.
Examples of column hung shoring brackets and shoring systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,858 (issued Jun. 11, 1974 to Mocny et. al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,877 (issued Jun. 1, 1973 to Gregory) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,806 (issued Jul. 6, 1976 to Strickland et. al.). A foot or top plate assembly for a shoring structure or tower is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,065 (issued Jul. 5, 1994 to Jackson). The entire disclosure of all of these patents is incorporated herein by this reference to them.